


I Love You, But...

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, But...

Fisted hands were set firmly on apron-clad hips and dark eyes glared sternly.

"Honeybunch, I love you, I married you, and I'll stay with you forever, but _must_ you drink milk straight from the carton? Glasses are right there!"

Barda wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and smiled. Some men could look intimidating in nothing but an apron and boxers. Her husband was not among them. "Scott, darling, you get titchy about the strangest things. Live a little."

Scott Free rolled his eyes, but let his wife lean over and kiss his cheek in consolation.


End file.
